Clint Wolf
by TWorth
Summary: This is the classic story of Little Red Riding Hood with a twist to present day. I have not wrote anything in years...so please be patient and kind


Clint Wolf…

His name was Clint Wolf. He had thick jet black hair that seemed to always be at the perfect length. His ice blue eyes with specks of dark yellow had a way of making you feel you were experiencing the coldest night of winter while stuck in the blistering sun of summer. However, the confusion that made you feel melted away when you saw his smile. He had that smile that could light up a whole room, and fortunately for those around him, he wore it quite frequently. These features were identical for all the men in the Wolf family. The Wolf men were loved by everyone in the town, and were known for their benevolent acts, and great personalities. They were always the life of the party, and had a way of making anyone they talked to feel like they were important.

Clint used to admire that about his older brothers and father. The way people talked to them, and showed respect, made him have a sense of pride about the family he belonged to. He would occasionally notice a girl or two avoid eye contact, and almost seem to move away in fear as they walked through town together, but his brothers assured him he was just seeing things. Other times they told Clint those girls were "nutty" and to ignore them, the way the rest of the town did. Clint always felt a strange feeling of guilt, but continued on with his dad and brothers as instructed. He should have known something wasn't right then.

Recently, Clint had turned 18. On the morning of his 18th birthday he had been introduced to the secret that only the Wolf men knew. His grandfather had woken him up early that morning and told him there was something that he needed to show Clint. Excited, Clint had followed him. He was hoping the surprise was that red BMW he had been dropping hints at. Instead his grandfather took him to a room that was in a part of the Wolf mansion that Clint had never seen before. His father and brothers were already there, when he and his grandfather arrived.

What he had learned that day still makes him sick to his stomach.

Those innocent girls. But they said they weren't innocent. But how could they not be? It didn't matter. It was who he was, and he had to accept it. The Wolf men were good men. Right? Everyone loved them. They brought so much good to those around them. Yes, they were good.

Clint heard footsteps against the crisp leaves of the wooded path. He knew it was Lucy Red heading to her grandmother's house from school. Everyone just called her Red, but he really liked the name Lucy. She had caught his eye a couple of times in school. She was a fairly decent looking girl, with gentle honey brown eyes. She treated everyone kindly, despite the cruel whispers heard behind her back. She didn't really get caught up in the drama of high school, and Clint liked that about her. . He knew her mother had mysteriously passed away when she was 9, and then her older sister disappeared a year later. Many say the family has a history of mental illness and the whole family is a little off, but Clint now knew differently. Lucy was just fine, and the women of the Red family had been tormented, and kept silent, for centuries. He began to feel a tinge of guilt as Lucy came closer.

"Good evening, Lucy. You are looking very lovely"

Her cheeks where able to turn even more red than what they were from the cold.

"Thank you, Clint" She said sheepishly looking toward the ground.

"Lucy, it is freezing out" Clint began to rub her shoulders and arms quickly in what seemed to be a genuine attempt to warm her up. Her body stiffened at his touch, as if she had an innate feeling of danger when in his presence.

"Here, take my jacket" Clint said as he surrounded Lucy in his gigantic fur jacket.

"My, Clint, what a big fur jacket you have." Lucy said nervously and slightly confused.

"All the better to keep you warm with my dear." Clint said as he moved himself closer to Lucy.

It was strange how right this all started to feel to him, while still something inside him was battling.

Stepping back, Lucy stammered "Cli…Clint, what are…?"

The yellow of his eyes seemed to take over the blue, as his hands began to reach for her throat.

A thick clunk brought Lucy out of the fear that had engulfed her, as she saw Clint's body slump to the ground.

"Grandma! Mr. Lumber! I don't under.."

"Not now, Lucy." Said Grandma. "We need to go. We have a lot to talk about. All of this ends tonight!"


End file.
